The present invention relates to photographic apparatus in general, and more particularly to improvements in electronic exposure controls for use in photographic apparatus, especially in still cameras. Still more particularly, the invention relates to exposure controls embodying a diaphragm shutter of the type wherein the making of an exposure is initiated by releasing a cocked first shutter portion which thereupon moves to one of several second positions at a speed which is determined by a retarding device and admits scene light to an unexposed film frame, and wherein the making of exposure is terminated by a second shutter portion which is caused to interrupt the admission of scene light with a delay following the movement of the first shutter portion from cocked position.